Undetermined)
by Homie-G-Schooled
Summary: This is a story I am not sure if I am going to continue. Its an original, and gets better towards the end. It includes referances to my friends. Its a fiteen page story I like to call Hokkaido...


Setting: Hokkaido, Japan: It's a perfect day. I've heard that doesn't stay long, but this was really a special day. It was the Katie would be inviting Joey, Scott, Jacquelyn, and their Digimon to the Digital world. Until...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" screamed Katie although she knew she would soon get tense. Jacquelyn and Katie had lately been planning to ask Scott and Joey to the Digiworld, but Jacquelyn wasn't too crazy about asking a guy out on what would be a date. Jacquelyn's parents, May I remind you, have ultimate control over her. Lying always was one of their options... but you know you have to be able to get away with it. Of course, Jacquelyn's computer was the only way through to the Digiworld. Katie just couldn't stand it anymore. The guys were getting too cute. Also, it was thought that Jacquelyn should stop her fantasizing, about Rich... and if I need to explain Rich, then you have a serious problem!  
  
"Oh Katie, I was having the most wonderful-" started Jacquelyn. "Jacquelyn, stop. Listen, I'm going to ask Scott and Joey to the Digiworld for next weekend!" whispered Katie through her teeth. Just when Jacquelyn heard this, she pulled Katie into the hallway.  
  
"Katie, what do you mean? Listen, Rich and I are going out this weekend. I cannot Katie, I just cannot. Any way, the computer is at my house!" Jacquelyn was getting too cocky for Katie. Katie is one of those people that, you know, they are nice, and they can take a lot, but you be an idiot, and that's it. Katie has quite the yelling voice too. Then, Katie replied, "JACQUELYN ANNETTE! You will stop fantasizing about what you cannot have! He is untouchable. You know you cannot have him. Just let me ask the guys. Okie? Then I promise they'll change you're mind. If they don't you can go back to that loser of a boyfriend you have now!" Tears were coming out of Katie's eyes by now. She just could not take this. Her parents had fought every day of her life. Her goal was to not end up like them. "I'm sorry, sis. I am sorry for yelling," said Katie, "I've just been having these fantasy's forever... I just want them to come true!"  
  
Jacquelyn could not believe the hate words that were coming out of Katie's mouth, but when she heard the apologies, she soon accepted. Katie could not be challenged. She had more mental power then anyone Jacquelyn knew. Although the lawyer qualities of Jacquelyn could easily be seen, the writers' qualities of Katie were not easy at all. At first glance you would say maybe that she was a determined computer geek. Computer geek, no, but she was computer smart. Both Jacquelyn and Katie were great storytellers. Both Katie and Jacquelyn put up good fights. Jacquelyn, although had more of a desire to fight, rather than tell stories, and vise-versa with Katie. "Go on ahead and ask them then. I can do it on Friday. They can ride the bus home with us... is that cool?" said Jacquelyn knowingly thinking that her mother would never approve.  
  
"Jacquelyn, you are too cool. I'll go ask them. I hope they say 'Yes!'" replied Katie, thinking to herself that they would say yes, no matter what their parents said. The school board hadn't even thought about making sure the kids had notes so they could ride home on the busses with other kids. It really was not a big deal. They lived in a wonderful community, where everyone knew each other, and knew everything about each other. Only one thing was kept a secret: The Digiworld.  
  
Katie headed over to Scott and Joey. They were gorgeous people, fair skin, and bright blue eyes. Katie could see from a distance that Scott was only holding hands with the biggest flirt in the class, Carrie. Carrie was an awful and disposable person. Everytime Jacquelyn got close to Scott, Carrie would come and steal him, then crush him. Scott is one of those venerable types, which can easily be taken on. Katie pushed Carrie away so that it was only Scott, Joey, and she.  
  
"Hey guys! Are you busy on Friday?" Asked Katie, tensely. All of a sudden her eyes caught Joeys', and she shivered.  
  
"Nope," said Scott, "I think we're free. What about you Joe?" Scott looked at Joey, while Katie was staggering to keep her balance. Then, out of no where, Jacquelyn came up behind them and put her elbow on Scott's shoulder. Joey replied, "Actually, we have that school dance, uh, wait, no we don't. That's next Friday! Geeze, I don't think I could mix my days up any more!" Scott put his hand on Jackie's arm. All of a sudden she could feel warmth that she had never felt before. Scott was amazing. He was an all around romantic kind of guy, the type that no one can resist. Just then, Jacquelyn said, "Well do you guys want to all ride home with me on the bus on Friday?"  
  
"Dude, are you sure you're parents wouldn't kill you?" said Joey. Jacquelyn interjected, "Well, it's kind of a s-" Katie stopped Jacquelyn. "Will you guys come meet us in the hallway for a few, I kind of need to tell you something," she said, knowing that the guys knew they were already up to something.  
  
They headed out into the hallway, and Joey put his arm around Katie. Although they were not going out, it was considered by the girls to be complemented by the guys when they do something to that affect. "Guys, so do you want to ride the bus home with us?" asked Katie again. "Yes!" they replied in unison. "Okie, it's gonna be a sleepover. It might sound kind of nuts, but we're going to pull it off. Is that Okie with everyone?" Katie slowly said.  
  
The guys looked confuzled. (If you don't know, there's a big difference between confused and confuzled. Confuzled- look of amazement and wonder and of thought of what might happen. Confused- not sure how to get something, or understand.) "Okie, what are we going to do?" said Joey, you could just see the wonder in his eyes.  
  
"We're going to go on a trip together," replied Jacquelyn. Katie thought: good thinking Jacquelyn, let's just scare them off right now. They probably believe us, but I wonder if they think we just want to go too far.  
  
"Dude, that's gonna be cool. We'll see you then, we gotta fly now. Later, hun," Scott said to Jacquelyn. "Bye, see ya then, sweetie," Joey said to Katie. They all walked back into the classroom together. Carrie walked up to Jacquelyn and got into her face, and yelled, "If you mess with Scott, or you kiss him, I will plot against you're life more then I am now!" Jacquelyn got back into Carrie's face, "Oh, yeah, Madame Flirt, you slut, you mess with Scott more then I do! I dislike you beyond belief! Why don't you go over there, to your desk, and reflect upon what you just said. I'm sure that you're Mommy will approve of you giving me a apology."  
  
Carrie was angry. Jacquelyn is not a girl to disagree with. She puts up a really good fight. When Jacquelyn isn't good enough, Katie and Jacquelyn pair up. Carrie, who has no friends, cannot stop them. Carrie went up to the front of the room to see Mrs. Emahiser. "May I be excused to go to the restroom?" she said. The tears were welling up in her eyes. She was good at faking crying. Just then she ran out of the classroom. Mrs. Emahiser gave Jacquelyn a dirty look and headed toward the door and down the hall to Carrie. They soon came back and Mrs. Emahiser had her arms around Carrie, whose eyes were red. "Jacquelyn, may I see you in the hallway?" Mrs. Emahiser said, sounding peeved. She shoved Carrie into the room.  
  
Jacquelyn thought: Great. This is just great. It was self defense, man. Self defense. I couldn't help that she threatens me, or talks trash. Now I'm going to get a penalty hall. What am I supposed to say this time? God, why don't you listen to me? This just isn't right. Not at all.  
  
"Jacquelyn, I know you and Carrie don't get along very well... and I know you two don't even want to breath the same air..." Jacquelyn was tuning out Mrs. Emahiser's words. Then all the words came in clear, "I've decided I'm going to recommend Carrie to another class. No penalty halls this time. Please don't get into another fight with her. Not only is it embarrassing to you, I have to deal with it!" That was her solution. Carrie would switch to another class.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Carrie was gone on Friday. So far it had turned out to be the perfect day. With nothing but the hope of the sleepover/Digiworld trip, Katie started the day. She packed her bags and called up Scott,"Hi, Scott? This is Katie..." Scott answered back to her, "Yes? Hi Katie how are you doing? I'm really excited you, Jacquelyn, Joey and I are going on this trip!" Katie slowly said, "Yeah. Hey do me a favor. You know that Christmas present Jacquelyn gave you last year? That crest, bring it, Okie?" "Okie," Scott replied, "I can do that, thanks Katie. I'll see you at school!"  
  
Katie also called up Joey and did the same thing, and then she packed her crest. Katie's crest was the Crest of Understanding. She understood everything, about everybody. Katie put her backpack over her shoulder. Katie stood out at the road waiting for her bus. The bus was late by ten minutes. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but the brake-pressure froze up, hun," said her bus driver. She got on the bus colder than anything. Katie sat down in her usual seat, the one by the emergency exit. Soon enough, Lina, Katie's best friend got on the bus. Sometimes, Katie just couldn't talk to Jacquelyn. Lina would listen to everything Katie would say. Sometimes, Katie even wondered why she had the Crest of Understanding instead of Lina. Well, anyway back to the story. Lina had just gotten on the bus and sat down with Katie. She turned toward Katie and said, "Dude, I heard what you guys are gonna do today! Majorly cool. I wish there was an extra guy hanging around here somewhere..." just then she trailed off, looking at the all-popular Yamato Ishida. Katie knew Lina had this problem. Yamato was an older Digi-Destened, and he was gorgeous.  
  
Yamato looked over at Lina and smiled. Katie tapped Lina, and Lina came out of her trance. "I wonder if the plan will actully work. You know, plan #3," plan number three always meant new introduction into the Digiworld. Of course plan number 1 and 2 were always important, plan #1 being Enter Digiworld and plan #2 being Exit Digiworld. These were a couple slang terms I've picked up on. Anyways, Lina looked at Katie, questioningly. "Plan #3? I thought you guys were just going to go up to the mountains skiing!" Lina screamed at Katie.  
  
"HELLO! Um, you see, Jacquelyn's Mom would freak over it and almost about kill her, maybe?" Katie said through her teeth at confuzled Lina. "Oh. Oh, my gosh. Are we talking about you all headed to plan #1?" Lina managed to get out of her mouth. "Yep, we're taking them on. We hope their Digi- Destened. They accepted the crests," said Katie. Lina looked at Katie, "Man, that could get you into a lot of trouble if they weren't Digi- Destened. We're talking about mental assylums and public humilliation. Not to mention you yourselves wouldn't own Katiemon or Jacquemon, anymore."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacquelyn finally got to school after her bad bus experience. She had tripped and fell onto Rich, and inevitably looked like she wanted to have sex on the bus with him. After the roar of laughter, Jacquelyn wasn't quite sure she wanted to ever ride the bus, again. Ever. But, she knew she had to. Her friends were coming over that night. She hoped Rich wouldn't care that Scott was going to be with her. Well, she got to her locker and she found Katie and Lina waiting for her. "Hey guys," Jacquelyn said, "I have an awful thing to tell you. The most awful things happen to me. I was getting on the bus, and I got to the back where Rich was, and he had gotten up to let me in. Just then the bus driver decides to start the bus going early to give me whip-lash! Then, I fell onto Rich and it looked, seriously, like I was trying to get to him or something... and to make is worse I kissed him. An awful roar of laughter started up and the bus driver came back, pulled me away from him and told me I had to sit up front for one week. Can you believe that! ONE WHOLE WEEK!"  
  
"Jacquelyn, you know, we are going on that date with the guys tonight. Lina and I want to talk to you about it. Listen, we were talking about it on the bus and if the guys aren't Digi-Destended, then God only knows what would happen to us. What about our Digimon?" Katie's eyes started filling up with tears. Jacquelyn looked at her, "That's just one risk we have to take, sis. I know the guys mean a lot to you. I know our Digimon mean a lot to you. Sometimes we just have to take things as they come, are we in together then?"  
  
Jacquelyn knew that Katie was more into going on to the Digiworld with the guys then her, but she just had to push this. It was Katie's one chance. Lina left the girls alone. Then, all of a sudden the guys came up behind the girls and put their arms around them. They both turned and looked into the guys' dreamy eyes, their gorgeous dreamy eyes. Joey moved towards Katie, slowly, and all of a sudden they were up against the lockers. Katie closed her eyes and Joey put his lips up against hers. Scott and Jacquelyn looked over at them and frowned. They started walking with their books in their hands to their first hour class... Mrs. Emahiser. They had her for first, fifth, and seventh hour. Scott turned toward Jacquelyn, "Looks like their in love!" Then they looked at them again. Scott cleared his throat and said to Joey, "Dude, it's time for Emahiser!"  
  
Scott walked into the class with his arm still around Jacquelyn. Rich came to see Jacquelyn before school started and saw Scott with his hands all over her. Rich walked strait into the classroom, past Mrs. Emahiser, and tapped Scott on his shoulder. "Hold on Joey!" Scott said to Rich. Rich was 6 feet tall, about five inches taller then Scott. Scott turned to see Rich and took his arm from around Jacquelyn. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, Rich. I didn't mean-" Scott started. Then, Rich punched Scott in the face and Jacquelyn screamed, very loudly. Jacquelyn started crying and said, "Rich, please leave him alone! Please, love." Rich kicked Scott in the stomache and turned toward Jacquelyn. "Why does this guy have his hands all over you!" Rich screamed at Jacquelyn. Between sobs, Jacquelyn managed to get out, "He's my friend, love. He's my friend... please just leave, love... please."  
  
Rich looked at his girlfriend sympathetically, because he knew he had hurt her. Rich moved towards her to kiss her, and she turned away, leaving him kissing her cheek. Rich got furious and turned his girlfriend's head so her lips were facing his and forcably he kissed her. She pushed him away and he got even more furious. So, Rich kissed her again and held her tight. Jacquelyn was crying so much more harder now. She beat on his chest and made him get away from her. "Just leave me alone! Don't kiss me... you've hurt one of my best friends!" Jacquelyn screamed at Rich.  
  
The man headed out of the classroom, leaving everyone to stare at his girlfriend, Jacquelyn. They had been watching her the whole time... they had heard everything. The whole story was out. Mrs. Emahiser had left the room to go and get Mrs. Zaums, and she had just returned. Jacquelyn had somehow ended up on the floor, flabbergasted, and crying. Mrs. Emshiser pulled Matt into the hallway and had him tell her the whole story. Mrs. Emahiser headed towards Jacquelyn, who was cradling Scott's head. Mrs. Emahiser saw Scott and her eyes filled with tears. He was out cold. She hadn't even realizes him. Jacquelyn was hurt so much. Scott was her friend, and he wasn't supposed to be hurt by her boyfriend. Joey's eyes were sad with fear, and Katie was right next to Joey comforting him. Jacquelyn got up, and picked up Scott's limp body. "I am taking him down to the nurse, Ma'am," Jacquelyn said sadly. "Okie, Jacquelyn. Hurry up please, and don't drop him. I'll send Katie and Joey with you. Once Scott is concious I want to see you all in the principals office, please. Jacquelyn, could you go into Krisher's office instead though, finish with her, then meet with me, Mrs. Zaums and the others?" Mrs. Emahiser said, sounding shaky. Jacquelyn answered back with fragile Scott in her hands, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Jacquelyn walked into the nurse station with her friends. "Wow, I feel so responcible," Jacquelyn said. "Let's just not talk about it right now, Jacquelyn," said Katie. They sat Scott down on the long couch. "Goodness, goodness me," said the nurse, "What am I going to do?" Jacquelyn quietly asked Katie to watch Scott for her and she headed into Mrs. Krisher, the councilors', office.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ She saw Rich, as gorgeous as ever, and when he saw her, he became pale. Mrs. Krisher sat down, "I am going to leave for 30 minutes. I want you guys to talk this out, please." They both replied, "Yes, ma'am," and she was out of that room like lightening.  
  
"I am sorry, angel" Rich stammered, "All I saw was this guy with his hands all over you, and I got scared. I don't know what I'd do without you. Scott didn't look like himself today. I am so sorry, enjeru-chan." Jacquelyn shivered, and thought to herself: I cannot believe it. My boyfriend beat up one of my best friends. I am so misserable. I don't want to loose Rich, because then I won't be popular, but how can I live knowing that he almost killed one of my best friends? He called me enjeru-chan, angel. I am so attracted to him, but how could I learn to love a monster? How could I love someone who is going to hurt those around me? What if Katie is next? What if he kills her?  
  
Jacquelyn replied to him, "Rich, don't do that to me again. Don't kiss me when you hurt me... it hurts me worse. God only know what the kids in my class are thinking of you and me... they thought it was bad enough that I was dating a 17 year old, not to mention one who beats up littler kids. Don't force yourself on me, please. It hurts. It hurts badly, and I want you, so much. I told you in the begining of this I was fragile, and to be gentle with me. Please Rich," Jacquelyn cut herself off there.  
  
The two children sat in the room for 5 for minutes doing nothing, until Jacquelyn said, "Rich, Mako-kun?" Rich turned toward her, "Yes, angel?"  
  
"Will you kiss me, but he gentle this time?" Jacquelyn asked. "I'll be so gentle... so gentle. I don't want to cause you any pain," Rich replied passionately. Then he turned toward her, and put his hand on her knee, which he knew drove her wild. She let out a peaceful sigh and closed her eyes. Rich closed his eyes too, and put his lips softly on hers, then he kissed her harder, and more deeply. His cross hit her chest and she became cold. Her body shivered and he let her go. "I want to take things a little further then kissing, love," she said to him, "but it will have to wait. It will have to wait a long time. My whole heart still doesn't forgive you... but my mind wants to."  
  
Rich knew why she had shivered and he reached behind his neck. He unbuckled his necklace and took it off. He handed it to her. "It's the only thing I have going for me right now, and you know I've had a hard past, angel. I want you to wear it. Wear it everyday of your life... until you stop loving me," he said. Jacquelyn looked surprised and handed it back it him, then she said, "You put that back on now. I don't care what you think, I want you to wear it every day of your life because your Mona gave it to you, and like you said, it's the only thing you have going for you right now besides me. It will remind you not to commit suicide, or not to take drugs."  
  
Rich smiled and put it back on. "I didn't know you cared that much, enjeru- chan," Rich said. "You know I do, love. You know it hurts me when you talk about it, and thats why I tried to... because I needed to hurt you. What happened today was beyond hurting. What can I do anymore? Just please talk to me first about it," Jacquelyn said, then looked back at him in reply, and went back to what she was saying, "Scott and I are going out tonight with Katie and Joey. Only as friends. We're both afraid to leave those two alone!"  
  
"Alright, angel... alright," Rich started, "I want you to enjoy it while you're young." Just then, Mrs. Krisher walked through the door and sat down next to Jacquelyn. "Have you resolved everything?" shr asked. "Yes, ma'am," they said together. Mrs. Krisher gave Rich a dirty look and said, "Rich, your punishment will be three days suspension, on which you will write me a fifteen page essay, telling me why you hit Scott, why you'll never do this again, and how you'll think before you hit next time. Rich," Mrs. Krisher looked at him, "please leave. If you could kindly sit in the office, I would be much abliged. I need to talk to her," she said and nodding toward Jacquelyn.  
  
Rich left the room looking sad. School was his only way to see Jacquelyn these days. Jacquelyn grew sad inside, and slowly slumped in her chair. "What's wrong, hunny, please tell me the whole story," said Mrs. Krisher tenderly. Jacquelyn started the whole story, but didn't tell her about the Digiworld part. Tears were gushing out of the poor girls' eye's. She was over welmed and scared. "Wow," said the teacher getting up, "a bad case of jealousy. Jacquelyn, darling I must advise against seeing him." Jacquelyn saw the scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no ma'am," Jacquelyn started at her, "Rich is the most sweetest guy in the world! I cannot break up with him! Please, please don't make me!" "I won't, hun, just... please pick your man better next time. I know you care about him," and that was it. Mrs. Krisher was out of the room. Jacquelyn put her damp face into her hands. "Oh my gosh... what am I going to do?" she asked herself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________Kati e and Joey waited with Scott for a while, then saw Mrs. Zaums motion them to her office. Katie and Joey sat down, but the pricipal walked right back out. There was only silence between the two, and Katie thought the whole time: Jackie, what the heck. Your crazy boyfriend is getting us all in trouble. Hey, why am I even down here?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott looked pretty rough as he walked into the office and sat next to Joey. You could tell his stomach was obviously hurt, because he kept on clutching it. He had a bruise on his pale face, located next to his eye. He was not mad at all with Jackie, because he heard her try to stick up for him. Scott had feelings for Jackie, why couldn't he just show them? She was a beautiful girl... at least thats what he thought of her. Although, he was furious with Rich. Scott thought: It's pretty week when an eleventh grader has to beat up a sixth grader. What does that girl see in him? Popularity. I remember her telling me now. It's all about being popular. She doesn't really love him... and it's obvious.  
  
He looked at his friends, frightened at the sight of him. They're facial expressions showed him that they were scared for him. Scott, although, was not scared. He could not easily be scared. He was strong. He'd been through so many illnesses that he had no more fears. Jacuquelyn came in the door and Scott's heart leapt. Katie and Joey starred at the table. They glanced up at her and she took a seat next to Scott. She looked over at him with somber eyes. Just then, Mrs. Zaums walked in with Rich. The two took the remaining chairs.  
  
"I have heard what happened... and Rich will take 3 days suspension. Scott, your parents will be notified of this, and they may choose another creative punishment for Rich. Jacquelyn, I want to speak to you alone after this. Katie and Joey, please go back to class and speak of this to no one," the lady seemed to say through her cracked voice. "Ma'am, where should I go since I will be put on suspension," Rich replied. Mrs. Zaums looked at him, "Next to Breschke's desk."  
  
They all departed and Rich went to sit next to the secretary's desk. Jacquelyn stayed in the room and her eyes started to cry again. Mrs. Zaums sat next to her and stroked her hair. Then she said, "I know why this fight broke out. These guys were fighting about you... they are jealous over each other." "I feel torn between them. I love them both... and I want to go out with Rich," Jacquelyn said softly.  
  
"It is not healthy for you to go out with Rich. Go out with Scott or someone... Rich doesn't need such a young soul attached to him," the principal said. Jacquelyn felt speechless as her head fell into her hands, drenching them with her warm tears. Her soul was practically excaping her body, her body dying. "Take a hallpass and go to the restroom, dear," the lady continued on. Jacquelyn left the small principal's office and went to Mrs. Breschke's desk. That was the day she learned that holding a hand didn't mean chaining a soul. Richs' soul, if it was chained to her, would have known not to hurt Scott.  
  
"May I have a hallpass, ma'am?" Jacquelyn said. Mrs. Breschke handed her the slip, and also handed Rich a slip so he could go to the restroom. They left together and they got into the hallway. No one was there. Not a soul. Rich looked at Jacquelyn with his intreguing smile. "I guess we got into a lot of trouble... what did they say to you, love?" Rich said. Jacquelyn replied, "Basically that we should break up, and they don't think that you deserve me."  
  
Rich caught her hand and drew her into his arms. He took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and deeply kissed her. His lips were against hers, and they just stood there for a minute, passionately kissing each other. Rich drew away and said, "I don't. You are too good to me, and it's getting us in trouble. Given your age, I don't think we can last much longer."  
  
Then they departed and walked into the bathrooms. Jacquelyn looked in the mirror. Her once beautiful, immaculate face now shown that she had been crying. She took a water and splashed it on her face. After a while she went back to class. They all starred at her. Jacquelyn just smiled and went on to her desk. She sat down quietly and turned to page 131 like the board said. She started reading, "Forshadowing- when an author hints at the ending."  
  
The class dragged on. And finally, it was time for her next hour.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Katie and Joey walked back to class in silence. Silence. The door was opened by Joey, who smiled at Katie while in the process. One peer looked up, and the rest sat there, doing schoolwork from the book.  
  
Ten minutes passed and Jacquelyn walked in. Katie felt sorry for Jacquelyn, and the feeling was mutual from Joey. All of them starred at Jacquelyn like she was a zoo exibit, free for the showing. Soon enough class was out and Katie walked up to Jacquelyn, already at her locker. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jacquelyn silenced it. "I wish not talk," she started, "I was being watched in there and I don't like it. I don't like it at all. I need to know, are we still on for tonight?"  
  
Again Katie opened her mouth, but this time words came out, "Whoa... well, yeah we're still on tonight! I know you were being watched in there. Are you and Rich going to break up?"  
  
"Oh no!" she started, smiling, "they said I didn't have to, but they don't think it's a good idea that we be together." Katie just left Jacquelyn, also smiling, and echoed, "I'm glad we're still on for tonight."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls headed toward their next hour class. After sixth hour, they met up again. Jacquelyn saw Scott and she smiled at him. He walked up to her and asked, "If your boyfriend doesn't like me then I don't think I should come to your house tonight... understand?"  
  
The truth was, Jacquelyn didn't understand. She then replied, "I talked to Rich. Please come to my house tonight... please? I want you to come so badly. Please?" Scott looked at the ground the whole time she was talking to him. Then, he glanced up and looked at her. Gradually he lifted his whole head and he was looking strait into her brown eyes. "Okie, I will if you insist. But, I don't think I can take much more injury! Rich kicks really hard, sweetie," Scott said, then he corrected himself, "I mean Jackie." Jacquelyn blushed and kept on looking into his eyes, "That's okie. I insist, really I do. I promise no more injury. Promise."  
  
Just then, the door to the classroom flew open and the teacher stormed out. In a rage of anger, she screamed, "I QUIT! I can't take this anymore! They are so ignorant!" Jacquelyn looked up, startled. This teacher, Ms. Dusa, was usually pretty sane. Sometimes she went a little off the wall, but this was something else. The teacher started crying and went into the ladies room. The students all flooded out of the classroom and headed towards their sixth hour. The class that was waiting to go into the room, including Jacquelyn, Scott, Joey, and Katie just stood still, in perfect lines.  
  
Ten minutes passed... still no teacher.  
  
Finally one student took charge and said, "May I have your attention please? If we could all file into the class room and take our seats, I would be abliged to run the class." Everyone starred at this girl, hardly believing it was Jacquelyn. One by one, they all headed in. Everyone sat, and Jacquelyn was at the head of the classroom. "I will draw deck cards for the student who may run the class while I am gone. I am going to the office to see what they are going to do about this; Ms. Dusa should've been back by now," she said.  
  
She drew a card out of the pile of cards. The name printed on it was:  
  
Elissa  
  
Lawrence  
  
She looked at Elissa and asked, "Elissa Lawrence, would you like to lead the class for a little while? I found some worksheets the students may work on." Jacquelyn messed around in the papers a while and found some coloring pages. "Sure," said Elissa with a smile. Jacquelyn handed the girl the pages, and seeing that they should be colored, she drew another deck card for who would pass out the markers. "Josias, would you please pass out the markers?" Jacquelyn asked, her voice tembling. Josias said nothing, he just got out of his seat and passed out the markers.  
  
"Elissa, make sure the class doesn't get too loud. I'll be right back. Thank you very, very much," Jacquelyn trailed off and left the room with a hallpass. She quietly walked down the hallway, opened the door to the school office and walked in. Jacquelyn walked up to the counter and Mrs. Breschke glanced up at her. "May I help you?" she asked the child. "Yes, please. My teacher, Ms. Dusa, hasn't come to our sixth hour. I am kind of worried because she just stormed out of here," she said, as her words seemed to clash together.  
  
Mrs. Breschke starred at the tall figure, "She has quit, sweetie," said the secretary, "has any other teacher come down to your class room?" In reply, Jacquelyn said, "No, I took the class in there and I set them down with coloring sheets." Just then, she looked down the hallway of the office and caught a glimpse of Rich. He smiled at her and moved on. Mrs. Breschke said something and Jacquelyn just zoned out. She left the office. Silence.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacquelyn walked into the classroom and sat down in her seat. "A teacher will be here soon," was the only thing she could say. Just then a short man of five feet four inches walked into the class.  
  
"I am Mr. Bushrow. I will be your substitute for right now. Everyone put your things down please, and look up at me. Is there any questions?" said the man. He raised his brow and looked over at each table. One child raised his hand, "Where is Ms. Dusa?" he said. "She will not be joining in teaching this class anymore. Any other questions?" Mr. Bushrow calmly said.  
  
Everyone was pretty much fine with the fact that the teacher had quit. Mr. Bushrow seemed like a very nice man, so that was a plus to the class. "Okay, then. Please continue what you were doing," the man smiled very warmly. Jacquelyn's body tingled and she picked up a box of crayons, and glanced up at the teacher who was sitting down. He also looked up at her and, again, smiled at her. "Are you Jacquelyn?" he questioned her. "Yes, sir," she replied to him.  
  
"And are you Katie?" he said to Katie. "Yes, sir," Katie said, startled. "I've heard you two really excel at school," he started, Joey and Scott looked at the girls and smiled, then he continued, "Would you like to do me a favor? Do you want to go down and take a test with some tenth graders?"  
  
The girls were flabbergasted, but still they asked, "In what subject, sir?"  
  
He replied, "Trigonometry math." His fragment was irritative to the girls, but still they replied, "YES!" "Follow me then, please. It's in Mrs. Long's room. She is one of the tenth grade teachers offering this test," he said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They took the test, which was made up of simple beginning trig questions. By this time, it was 2:00, half way through seventh hour. They walked into Mrs. Emahiser's classroom and took their seats. Kids were taking notes out of the text book. The teacher looked up and smiled at the girls. Time passed... just barely. The clock seemed to stop every ten seconds. 2:23, only two more minutes till dismissal.  
  
The bell rang and the whole class flooded out of the classroom into the hallway. Jacquelyn, Katie, Joey, and Scott all got their things together. "Let's go. My bus is all the way at the end," Jacquelyn said. They headed out of the building and Joey took Katie's hand. She heavily blushed, but still she kept her cool. Finally, they reached Jacquelyn's bus. Scott sat with Jacquelyn and Joey sat with Katie. The bus started up and it shook the girls. The driver turned on the radio, which was blaring loudly. After a while, they got to Jacquelyn's house. All four of them headed into the front door. Scott walked slowly up the stairs and Joey caught up to him. He raced past Scott and Scott looked up. Then, Scott started after Joey.  
  
After a masquerade on the stairs, including hair pulling and clothes pulling, the boys settled down and found the girls up in Jacquelyn's room. They walked in and Joey reached down and put his lips onto Katie's. Katie smiled and accepted his kiss. Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. The sweet soprano chime rang three times. The teenagers all raced each other to the door. Jacquelyn answered in and looked at the visitors.  
  
It was Jacquelyn's neighbors, Jay and Nick. Jay and Nick were also Digi- Destined. "Hey guys! What's up?" Jacquelyn said to them. "Nothing. Hey, can we go to the Digi-World with you guys?" asked Nick. "Shut up you idiot!" Jay said to Nick. Jacquelyn looked at Jay and raised a brow as they started to fight. "I thought we were just going to ask her straight out!" Nick screamed at Jay. Jay screamed back, "No! Can't you follow simple instructions?"  
  
"Obviously not, because you can't give good enough ones!"  
  
"I told you to have them invite us to go with them, stupid!"  
  
The bickering was starting to annoy Jacquelyn and she screamed, "All right boys!" They settled down and looked at her. Then she said through her teeth, "Come back later guys. Please. Just not right now. Maybe a half hour or so?"  
  
"Can we come then?" Jay asked. "Sure, just not now!" Jacquelyn then shut the door right in their faces. She walked back in and by this time they were all back up in Jacquelyn's room. She walked in and she found the boys stuff on the floor scattered out. She glanced up and they were all online on the computer. "Hey, let me check something out," Scott said taking the mouse from Katie. He clicked on the IM thing and typed in "Perfect Child," which was Carrie's screen name. He click the available button and and the message read, "Perfect Child is not online at this time."  
  
Jacquelyn walked over to the computer table and asked the boys, "Did you guys bring what we told you to bring?" Scott looked at Jacquelyn and laughed, "Yeah, but we thought it was kind of bogus that you wanted us to bring old Christmas presents."  
  
Jacquelyn also laughed at this and looked at Katie. Then she said, "Do you know why we asked you guys to bring that stuff?" Joey said, "Not really. It honestly beats me why you wanted me to bring this junk... I mean stuff." Everyone just cracked up laughing at Joey, and finally regained their sanity. "Well, we're part of a group of children called the Digi-Destined. There's about ten of us. We wanted to know if you wanted to be Digi- Destined too... except it's not about wanting to be. It's about if you are destined," Jacquelyn said. After this she sat down and the boys just starred at her. She kept thinking: I am not an idiot. I am not an idiot. I AM SO DUMB!  
  
"Wow. Jacquelyn, that's a lot to take in. I guess it makes sense, though. Sure. I'll try. What do I have to do?" Scott said. Jacquelyn looked at Joey, and he nodded. Then she said, "Well, it has to do with the fact that you brought that junk. The crests are what make your Digimon Digi-volve... when you get to the Digital World you'll get a Digimon in a rookie form... that is IF you get there."  
  
Katie added, "We wanted to try with you guys because you didn't reject the crests when we gave them to you. That's a sign of a Digi-Destined. All you guys have to do is follow the instructions that we give you. It is all going to be done on Jacquelyn's computer."  
  
Jacquelyn smiled and closed her eyes. It was all coming true right before her. A sigh escaped her mouth and her eyes re-opened. All of a sudden, a yellow light started coming from one end of the room. Sparks started shooting from it and it drew all the children's attention. Scott's mouth opened in amazement and he looked towards Joey. Joey glanced at Scott, briefly. All of the time, Joey's and Scott's hands were open. A small device dropped into them, as if it came from the light. The doorbell once more rang, and the light disappeared. Katie screamed as she watched a picture fall off the wall. Jacquelyn ran for the door, leaving her friends alone. She opened the door and again it was Nick and Jay. Nick said "Hey, did we come at a bad time?" Jacquelyn shook her head and put her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. Just then, the boys shouted, "Hey, look at us! We're Brittany Woods!" Jacquelyn looked up at them and they were wearing Batman outfits. "Where did you guys find this stuff!" she shouted at them angrily.  
  
Scott said, "Whoa, Jacquelyn, it's alright. Take a deep breath!" Scott started to make breathing noises and Nick and Jay walked into the house. Katie laughed at Scott and said, "Let's go get something from the kitchen to snack on, guys."  
  
Everyone marched single filedly into the large kitchen. Scott, Joey, Nick, and Jay sat at the island on bar stools while Katie got plates and glasses out, and Jacquelyn pulled orange juice, Sprite, and grapes out of the fridge. She walked over to a drawer and got a bag of popcorn and chips out. Joey looked down at his shoes and said, "These shoes are so old it's not even funny. They come from the stone age!" Then he glanced over to Scott's new Doc Martins and slowly examined Nicks worn-out shoes which were dirt covered, looking more ragged than Joey's, and Jay's 3-year-old Nikes. Jay and Nick only got shoes once in a great while. They had come from a bad part of town and their parents were cleaning up their act at that moment. "We're going to get new shoes really soon. My mom just got a raise," Nick said proudly. Jacquelyn smiled, "I have too many shoes! Katie just comes over here and has a field day with my shoes. I don't know how many pairs are on lone to her right now."  
  
Katie blushed at this a flashed a smile towards Jacquelyn. "I have to admit, you have some pretty cool shoes, sis."  
  
Katie put plates in front of all the boys and Jacquelyn filled them all up with chips, popcorn, and grapes. Jay scowled, "Yuck, health food." Jacquelyn laughed so hard at this remark that she stopped breathing. She ended up on the floor, which was a sad, sad sight. She picked her light body up and with tears in her eyes said, "Health food wouldn't do you some bad, chunky." Jay smiled at her joke and ate the plate of food greedily. Katie poured glasses of Sprite and orange juice for the guys. "Thanks," each one replied.  
  
Jacquelyn stuffed a grape into her mouth and the juice trickled down her tongue. Then, the young girl picked another grape up and threw it towards Katie. Katie, who was caught off guard, was very startled as the grape fell down her shirt. "Ugh!" she replied to the act. She threw back a piece of popcorn, which went straight into Jacquelyn's mouth. Both girls smiled and the boys started throwing popcorn at each other. Katie said to her friend, "Look what you've done now." "ARMY!" Joey jokingly yelled. Jacquelyn and Katie hit the floor in responce to Joey's comment. Katie whispered, "It's us against the guys now. Do you have some supplies?" "Don't I always?" Jacquelyn replied. Jacquelyn was known to start food fights in the lunch room and was almost everyday staying after and cleaning it.  
  
Jay came up to Jacquelyn and flicked a grape towards her. She was quite mad at this gesture and threw a handful of popcorn at him. With the cheesy popcorn in his hair, he backed up to behind the counter where the guys were hiding. "Let's go, sis," Katie said. One girl went to each side of the counter and peered in. No boys. No one was there. They looked over at each other, and apparently one of the guys made a sound behind Katie, because all of a sudden they turned around and whip cream was flying at a rappid pace at both of them. "You got whip cream in my hair!" Jacquelyn screamed. Scott and Nick were next to her and Scott got up to get a wash cloth. Nick reached his had out and took some whip cream off of Jacquelyn's nose. Tears came to her eyes as he did this and they moved closer and closer to each other. Soon, their lips were locked in a short but sweet kiss. Nick pulled away and said, "I am sorry. Please forgive me, Jacquelyn."  
  
Katie glanced over and saw him pulling away and apologizing. He walked away from Jacquelyn and the girls looked at each other. Amaze was in Katie's eyes as Jacquelyn whispered, "Please don't tell anyone, sis." "I won't," was her reply. Scott came back with a wash cloth and handed it to Jacquelyn. She got up and wiped her face off. Katie, who was more covered than Jacquelyn said, "I need a shower."  
  
All of them laughed. "Let's go upstairs. I think I can find some new clothes for Katie, and we'll take showers. You guys can watch TV in my sister's room," Jacquelyn said. They trudged upstairs and Joey held Katie's hand. Jacquelyn lead them to her sister's room as Katie went to her friend's room. "Okay guys, you can to anything you want to in here except mess this place up." "Aight," was Jay and Nick's replies, while Scott said to Jacquelyn, "If there's anything you need, just call me." She smiled at this and went out of the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How come you never tell me about how cool of clothes you have?" Katie said. The reply was, "Because I don't want to loose them all!" Jacquelyn smiled and pulled out some new clothes for herself. "Pick out some clothes and you can use the bathroom down the hall. I'll use the one in my mom's room. Wait, here's a robe, if you need it." "Thanks," Katie said, taking the robe, and picking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Do you mind if I wear one of your belts?" Katie said picking up a silver-sparkling belt of Jacquelyns. "Nope."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacquelyn headed down into her parents room. She slid her clothes off of her body and turned the water on in the shower. She put her hand under the faucet and the water was freezing. Her hand touched the knob gently and moved it left. Just as the bathroom got steamy, she got into the shower. Jacquelyn had tears come to her eyes as she washed her body, thinking of the relationships she had with the people around her. She began to feel dizzy and her mind was filled with many thoughts. Just then...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Katie stayed in Jacquelyns' room for a while. She smiled as she looked at the years of memories on the walls of Jacquelyn's room. A picture when she was five years old, on the lap of her 96-year-old aunt Hazel, really stood out. Katie smiled at it and looked to the left of it, to a picture that was painted by her friend. It was meaningful, beautiful and meaningful. She headed down the hallway and just so happened to walk by Jacquelyn's mom's bathroom and heard a crashing sound. "Jacquelyn!? Jacquelyn, are you all right?" Katie said loudly. There was no reply. Katie hysterically reached for the door-handle. It was locked. She stretched her arm up to the top of the door. She couldn't reach the key. "HELP!" she screamed. She just waited there and broke down in tears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The guys turned on the TV and flipped the channels to Martha Stuart. Jay laughed so hard at her that he made a complete scene of himself. To calm him down, Joey changed the channels to a foreign cooking show. After about five minutes of hearing Japanese, the guys couldn't take it. Then, the man on the show went boloistic yelling something like, "Minna kukkoi anata sushi! Minna kakkoi anata sushi!" (meaning "Everyone cool your sushi!") They flipped the channel once more. Comercials. Just then, they heard Katie yell, "HELP!" and they went running after her. They found her on the floor crying. "Someone, get the key off the top of the door for me!" Katie said. Scott reached up and grabbed the key. He shoved it into the keyhole and turned it. Katie scampered up to her feet and moved to the shower. She moved the curtain or that she could turn off the water. Katie looked over at her friend and saw her colapsed on the floor. The guys opened up the rest of the shower curtain and Katie grabbed a towel to drape over Jacquelyn. Nick asked, "Kate, do you know where the smelling salts are?" Katie shook her head no.  
  
Joey opened a cabinet and peered his head in. Right in front of him were the smelling salts, but he didn't see them. Scott came up behind him and said, "Joe, they are right there!" Scott grabbed them and ran over to Jacquelyn. Jay grabbed another towel and put it behind Jacquelyn's head, which had fallen against the wall. Scott held the smelling salts up to Jacquelyn's nose. Her eyes opened and she looked at her friends. "What happened?" Katie whispered. Jacquelyn replied, "I don't know. I was standing in the shower and I just fainted. I has a lot on my mind, sis."  
  
She looked down at the towel on her body and laughed. "Thanks guys," she said, sweetly. Joey, Scott, Jay, and Nick went single file out of the bathroom. Nick peered over at Jacquelyn and smiled. Katie said, "Here's the robe, if you need it." She went out of the room.  
  
Will life ever be the same again? she wondered. Then she went down the hall to her room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After getting perfectly dressed, she went into her sister's room. Jacquelyn sat on the bed and Joey said, "Okie. Down to business. What is this thing and how did I get it?" He pointed to the Digi-vice. "Well, those who are Digi-Destined get them... which makes you a Digi-Destined... and the crest will react with that thing, also called a Digi-vice, and make you a Digimon. Do you kind of get it?" Katie stammered.  
  
"It's just a lot to try to interpret. I really don't understand. When do we go though?" Scott said. Jay asked him, "When do you want to go, that is the true question." Scott hesitantly said, "Let's go right now." He looked over at Joey who shook his head yes. Jacquelyn walked over to her room. Everyone followed. She stumbled over to her computer and held her Digi-vice up to it. "Digi-Port, OPEN!" she screamed. This hugmongous light shined in on her eyes and it seemed to pull all them towards it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Setting: Digi-World; Kochico Forest: Everyone safely transported to the Digiworld. Can they all survive it? Will they get into a battle? What are their Digimon? Who are they? You can find out all right now...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a Nootomon. A rookie Digimon. Joey couldn't believe it. "AHHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE! GET IT AWAY!" Jacquelyn, Katie, Jay and Nick all laughed at Joey. "Whats wrong with you! Run from it! It's a monster!" Joe said. There was also a Tonanomon. Scott's Digimon. Scott bent down and it tickled his nose with all its feathers. "I like this little guy..." Scott trailed off and started to play with his new found friend. Joey saw it and screamed even louder, "IT'S ANOTHER ONE! OH, LORD, HELP ME!"  
  
Scott saw Joey's reactions and said, "Whoa Joe. It's okay. Really." Katemon, Jacqemon, Terenamon, and Carhistomon were all gathered in a little space by the trees. "I bet you that that kid won't settle down for a week. I bet you," Katemon, Katie's Digimon, said. Terenamon, Jay's Digimon, replied, "How much do you want to lay on that? He's gonna have psycological problems now his whole life!"  
  
"Sorry, Terenamon. We don't bet. Maybe you should go see Gamblertomon. He'll give you a deal," Jacqemon, Jacquelyn's Digimon said. "Thats the truth," Carhistomon, Nick's Digimon, piped up. "And they are being so nice, that is what disappoints me," Katemon said.  
  
"I think that toothpick really likes his pal," said Carhistomon, pointing to Scott. Jacqemon said in a loud tone, "Don't you call him that now! I mean it!" "Yeah, Yeah," he said unalerted. Katemon socked Carhistomon's forehead. "Ouch!" he screamed, "What was that for?" Terenamon replied, "You know you shouldn't be mean and you know that you shouldn't say anything at all if you don't have something nice to say."  
  
Terenamon, little did he know, provided the most useful information out of the group. He was wise beyond his years. Jay had learned a lot from his Digimon. He would need it for the rest of his life and getting into the career he was going to get into. It will remain annonymous for right now. He wandered into the forest. Terenamon was known to do things like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Jacqemon, Katemon, and Carhistomon messed around by the trees. Then, Nootomon and Tonanomon joined them. "Honestly," Nootomon started, "I don't think that kid likes me... what do you guys think?"  
  
"Give it time Nootomon. I know you guys will get along in the end," Jacqemon said. Tonanomon said with a smile, "I think my guy likes me. He played with my feathers." "Whats not to love about a Tonanomon?" Carhistomon said, "they are so fuzzy and they feel really smooth." He petted Tonanomon. Terenamon came back to the group with a handful of berries. "Want some?" he asked, his mouth dyed purple with them. "No, thats okay," they replied with smiles.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Katie and Jacquelyn stood with Scott and Joey at their sides. "Well, we were going to take off and do our own thing. I don't know what you guys want to do, if you want to tag along or something," Jacquelyn said. "I think we should go with you. Just to keep a watch on things. You know," J said. "Yeah," Nick agreed.  
  
They all went over to the Digimon and said, "Okay, guys. We are going hiking up Mt. Sei. Is everyone ready to go?" The Digimon grubled and said, "Okay." The Digimon went to their human and followed their every foot step. This just about killed Joey. He was still in a state of shock.  
  
They started up the mountain. It was large, with flowers towards the top. They had never been up it. At about noon, they stopped and Scott asked, "Where's lunch? I am staving..." "Well, uhhh, you see, we didn't pack any. We can have fish though... there is a stream right over here," Katie said and trailed off, making her way to a river. Jacquelyn cringed, "No, thats okay. I don't eat fish, thank you."  
  
Carhistomon said, "Well, I know there are some berry bushes around here somewhere. We could have them." Everyone smiled at that idea. Just then, there was a scream. Katie had fallen into the river. They all rushed to the edge of the water. She was sitting in the water laughing. "I don't see what's so funny," Katemon said, "It looks really cold."  
  
Katie looked over at the group, "Well, it's just a funny story, you know, how I fell into the river. A really fuzzy Digimon came up behind me and tickled my leg.Then I bent over into the water and it started to play with my foot. It jumped up and it knocked me over. The poor thing, I think I scared it away forever," Katie said, laughing. She picked herself up and got out of the river. Her clothes were soaked. Scott handed over the jacket he was wearing. "Here, you must be freezing," he said to her. Joey gave Scott an evil glare. Katie grabbed the jacket out of Scott's hands and said that she would go and get some extra clothes from a bag she had grabbed. She gave the jacket to Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn went with Katie while the guys stayed there.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jacquelyn put the jacket that Scott had given her in her arm. The wind was breezy and she shivered. Jacquelyn led her friend to a spot behind a folage of trees. She handed Katie the clothes and she dressed in them. After she was done, Jacquelyn handed her the jacket and she put it on. "Scott is so nice... and I can't decide who I want to go out with. This is so confusing. I don't want to ruin any of my friendships with people. But, I don't want to be involved with 3 people."  
  
Katie took a deep breath and recited, "Do whatever your heart tells you to do." "My heart is confused," Jacquelyn started, "It doesn't know which one to pick. I love Rich, Nick, and Scott. Why do I have to make these decisions?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They joined the group once again. The girls found everyone eating berries, and decided to also eat berries. Jacquelyn went over to where Scott was. "Thanks for letting Katie wear your jacket, Scott," she said. He turned to his side and put his arms around her waist. She felt herself getting weak at the knees. He looked so deep in her eyes and replied, "Anything for that would make you happy..."  
  
Tears came to Jacquelyn's eyes and Scott wiped them from her. She started to speak and he said to her, "Shhhhhh." She closed her eyes and his lips touched hers in a tender kiss. He tighened his grasp around her waist and she put her arms around him. They kissed harder and harder for what seemed like a whole minute. She finally pulled her mouth away and let out a sigh. "Scott, I don't know if we should," she said. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes again. She took ahold of his hands and moved it onto her breast. He rubbed his hands down her body and they were totally insync with each other.  
  
Just then, she heard a noise. Both of them jumped and acted completely natral. It was Nick. Nick said, "Hi, Jacquelyn. Whats up?" She replied, "Oh, nothing." He came up behind her and put his arm around her. Her eyes swelled up with tears again and he said, "Whats wrong, my angel?"  
  
"I'm not your angel. I am not anyones angel... Scott... Nick... just leave me alone, okay? Just leave," Jacquelyn said and broke down crying. She sat down on the ground and put her hands over her head. Scott and Nick bent down to her. "Nick, I know you like Jacquelyn. The truth is, I like her too. And she has a boyfriend. Rich. I think that we should talk this over," Scott said. Jacquelyn looked up with little hope in her eyes, "Do you really want to talk it over?" "Yes."  
  
They started talking and they all decided that Rich wasn't really her boyfriend. He was just someone to be with. Someone for her to kiss. "I never thought about it that way," Jacquelyn said. "I am going to break it off with him. I don't need him... he might have a lot of hurt in his past, but I am 12. Not 17." Scott and Nick smiled at this thought she had. She continued, "I like you both. I don't know where to go from here. Scott is my friend. My good friend. And Nick has been with me forever. We've been telling each other we love one another from the time we were born. I wish I didn't have to choose, because I don't want to."  
  
Both boys were very startled. Scott replied with, "We'll leave this ordeal till we're older. We're 12, not 21. We don't need to worry about love. We shouldn't worry about anything. Except each other." He smiled. Nick agreed and added, "You'll always be my angel, Jacquelyn, but I can share you to shine your light on the rest of the world."  
  
She had tears running down her eyes and turned to Nick and passionately kissed him. He tasted sweet and addicting. Tenderly, she removed her lips from him and moved them to Scott. Tears dropped from her cheeks onto his. She moved her lips away from his mouth and moved back. Both boys took her arms like a child and without saying a word led her to the rest of the crowd. She smiled and acted like herself. "Well, we better keep on going!" Katie said. So, slowly but surely, they climbed farther and farther up Mt. Sei. The all walked in a single file line, and never spoke a word. The Digimon wouldn't talk. No one talked.  
  
________________________________________________________________________When they reached the top, the breath-taking veiw amazed all of them. Jacquelyn stood there, seeing her breath and shivered. Standing there made them all cold. Jacquelyn asked Scott for his sweater then continued to put it on. She closed her eyes and imagined herself flying off of the top, never to return. Jacquelyn smiled and lost her balance. Regaining it, she looked over at Katie. Katie-- the girl in her own world. Happy. Happy in her own world.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Katie's imagination soared in itself and pleasured her thoughts and dreams. She was going to be wonderful someday, as long as she took it one day at a time. More than the future was on her mind, though. Her best friend. The one true person she could confide in. Jacquelyn. More than ideas could she share with Jacquelyn. She could share secrets.. but the secret Katie wanted to know was who Jacquelyn really loved. She figured it was Nick. She had liked him for a really long time, so she concluded it was him.  
  
As she stared out into the nothingness from the top of Mt. Sei, Katie paced around and around. Thinking of the time she would have to take to get away..She stopped. Get away? From what? She glanced around her, to the sitting, chatting, laughing group. Why would she have to get away? This was where she truly belonged. She looked to the bottom of Mount Sei. But, somehow, in her heart, she knew she was a rebel. She had to get to the bottom of Mt. Sei before the group did. She had to.  
  
________________________________________________________________________Joey glanced over at Katie. There she was, glancing in her rebellious ways to the bottom of Mt. Sei. He knew, just looking at the way she stood, her ponytail hanging down her neck. She re-adjusted her new black glasses. He knew that she would find a way to get away. But he would follow her. He couldn't let her escape. And then, when he found her, he would... His thought trailed off. A little tan kangaroo jumped up next to him. His eyes got really big. "Who..uh...are...um..you?" He asked, his big blue eyes filled with nervousness. The kangaroo smiled.  
  
"I am Joeymon. Protector of you. I am in my Rookie form now." Joey sighed, looking back at the girl that was pacing in front of him. He licked his dry lips. He knew he had to protect her. He knew that the minute she escaped she would be in danger. He felt safe with his new Digimon. Nootomon scared him however. Maybe it had something to do with his past...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They found the river again and set up tents. The guys were fishing and the girls were left at camp to get everything ready to stay the night. While time past quickly in the Digiworld, when they got back, it would only seem like they were gone a few seconds.  
  
Joey and Nick came back carrying the fish while Jay and Scott were sopping wet.  
  
The group sat down on the soft sand ground and started (or rather attempted) to eat the fish they had just caught. Katie dug in to the raw rations. "Think of it as sushi!" she yelped, grabbing some seaweed from the middle of the river to wrap her fish in. Jacquelyn wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I don't eat fish. I don't eat anything from the sea." She said, quite calmly.  
  
"It's from a river." Jay pointed out, with a grin.  
  
"Same diff." Katie said, in her dictionarial ways. "It's a water dwelling creature."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Of all the luck, I get a brainy chick." He slipped his arm casually around Katie's waist, causing her to giggle in her cute little way. Jacquelyn wanted to wring her neck. She hated Katie's attitude towards other people, her little, annoying, cutesy-cutesy -I'm-so-perfect ways. That's why Katie had so many friends. She could change her attitude at the crack of a whip. Jacquelyn shook her head. She had one attitude toward people: I'm me, so get outta my way. The group sat in complete silence, watching as Katie pigged out on her "sushi and seaweed".  
  
"Whaaaa?" She asked, her mouth filled with the raw roe. She grinned sloppily, swallowing the fish. "It's yummy." Nick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Mistress Insano." He grinned. Katie preformed yet another cutesy- cutesy laugh, causing Jacquelyn to cringe.  
  
"Will-you-stop-with-the-cutesy-cutsey-laugh????!!!!!????" She yelled, ready to wring Katie's neck off her spine. Katie growled.  
  
"No, I will not. It's a free digiworld."  
  
"Actually," Katemon said with a smile, "The evil Dracoromon decides". The rest of the Digimon had already fallen asleep and Katemon was the only one up. Katie told her to go hop into bed.  
  
"Let's go ask him." Jacque said, looking completely serious. The group exploded into laughter. Jacquelyn followed suit.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Night fell and they went into their own tents. Jacquelyn and Katie roomed together, while Scott and Joey, and Nick and Jay slept in the same tents.  
  
Jacquelyn fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the day that God would look at her and accept her for her. God loved her. She was so confused though. If God loved her why would he send her three people to want to love her... it was all in God's plan for her. He'll shine the way. Thats what she concluded.  
  
________________________________________________________________________Sile nce. Katie looked around the tents. She grabbed her bag, which she had filled with clothes and some extra fish and her favorite food, Wheat Thins, for this purpose. She grabbed Katemon and her blanket from her tent, wrapped up her sleeping bag, and dissappeared into the darkness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey heard her. He woke up and stretched his arms. He had everything ready. Time to go.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silence. Jacquelyn woke up. Silence. She looked over to where Katie was supposed to be. She thought to herself: Maybe it would just be better if she went away. Stop. She's your best friend. She's probably down by the river. I'm so tired... I'm so cold. Oh, God. Please watch over me. Please, I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm so tired... so cold.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
She woke up again. She tried to think. Maybe Katie was up... and could help her sort this out. Help.  
  
She stood up and looked for Katie everywhere. She looked down by the river, in the woods, and even in Joey's tent. There was no Joey. Only Scott. Then, Jacquelyn looked over in Jay and Nick's tent. Nick was snoring so loudly that Jay wasn't sleeping. "I've been thinking about waking him up. I can't sleep at all. AT ALL!!"  
  
Jacquelyn looked at Jay and said, "Katie and Joey have ran off. I don't think they are together though. I would have heard two people together. I haven't looked in the Digimon's tent yet." "Oh, no. Let's go," he shook Nick but he couldn't wake, "WAAAKE UUUUP!"  
  
The unconcious Nick said, "I want to stay home... and play COOKIES! Then have a tea party... and.." Jay shook Nick again. Still he couldn't wake up. Jacquelyn said, "Here, I think I can wake him up." She asked Jay to get out of the tent. Jay went out and Jacquelyn layed down next to Nick. She pressed her lips against his and whispered in his ear. His eyes flickered awake and she said, "Katie has ran off. Joey too. You need to help us find them."  
  
He smiled and pulled her head down to his again. "I shouldn't do this," he said, kissing her, "I'm sorry." Jacquelyn whispered, "Its okay. I understand." She kissed him again. She just wanted someone to call hers... and love her. Not Nick... or Jay... or Scott... or Joey... or Rich. Someone else. Someone to love her. She left Nick and a tear crept down her cheek.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jay had woke up the rest of the crew which consited of Scott and the Digimon. Scott yawned and said, "Let me go back to bed. They'll come back... and if they don't, screw them!"  
  
"You don't know what your saying," Jacquelyn looked at him in contemp. "Lets all get dressed. After that, I think that we should split up and look for them. Nick and Scott should go together and Jay and I'll go together. We can moniter the time here by our Digivices... and meet back here at about 9 o'clock AM. How does that sound?"  
  
The moonlight shown down on them as the Digi-girl counted the heads of al who were there. "And the Digimon will go with their Digi-Destined. Joeymon will go with Scott and Katemon will go with me... Katemon? Where's Katemon?"  
  
Jacqemon called for some attention, "When Jay woke me up she wasn't there. Maybe Katie took her along for protection. There's a lot that can harn you in these Digi-woods." At that moment Dacomon, one of Dracoromon's evil partner's swooped down from the sky and attacked the crew. Jacquelyn screamed, "Jacqemon, DIGI-VOLVE TO: Vollnamon!" Jacqemon went from a small Digimon to a much larger Digimon. Vollnamon had wings that were the color of the night sky and you could see stars in her eyes. The Digimon's body was covered with soft blue skin that looked almost like velvet.  
  
Vollnamon was caught off guard from her opponent. He hit her with his worst attack, Darkwave. She stood back up and attacked with her Lite Arrow. It hit Dacomon through the stomache. Dacomon regenerated and went back to the Primary Village, not to be seen again for a long, long time.  
  
Jay climbed up the moutain with Jackie. They were quiet as they made it to the top once more. They saw someone standing there... it wasn't Joey or Katie, but it was someone taller. He looked somthing like Rich, accept he was hitting a beautiful fair skinned girl and her Digimon. Jay knew the face of the girl... and it wasn't Katie.  
  
"Jackie we should help her," said Jay with strength in his voice. The two told there Digimon to Digi-volve, but Jacqemon was tired out from the previous battle. Terenamon digivolved to Raptormon and took her spot. The man stopped, but his Digimon attacked. It was Ogremon. Raptormon used his R- Nova blast and knocked Orgemon off his feet, while at the same time, Jackie and Jay chased off the man that they had seen hitting the girl. The Digimon followed his owner.  
  
All of a sudden, Jay stopped, "Are you alright, Rika?" Jackie looked over at him and said, "You know this girl...?"  
  
"Yes, I know her. She lives down the street from me. Our parents are really good friends..." Jay replied.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Rika said, "I'm so sorry for troubling you." "Oh, thats no problem! Anything for a fellow Digi-Destined!" Jay said to her sweetly, and added, "Who was he, hun?"  
  
Tears started pouring out of her eyes and raspilly she said, "That is... this is Rich..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey had caught up to Katie, but did not say a word. She nodded and saw him there but she was oblivious as to why he was following her. Finally, Joey broke the silence, "Katie...? I really like you. I hope you know that. I have no idea why I'm following you, but I just felt the need to when I saw you wake up."  
  
Katie replied with a smile, "I like you too, Joey. I'm in love with you." Katie turned to see the trees moving behind her. "Do you want to go to Golonomon's castle? She told us that we could watch it while she was gone." The young girl figitted back and forth.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," was his reply. They walked hand in hand, all the way to Golonomon's large castle without saying a word.  
  
"Oh, right, I have the key to the gate," said Katie pulling a large, silver, heart-shaped key from her pocket. She unlocked the gate and walked in. Joey didn't say a word, but took her hand once more, and walked to the door. He opened it and he smiled. Sweetly and passionately, she kissed him. "Lets go inside, sweetie."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nick and Scott were at the point that they wanted to wring each others' necks. They had started talking about Jackie, and they were both antaginizing each other. Carhistomon said softly, "Remember: she doesn't want either one of you," Just then he started speaking louder, "Its my personal oppinion that she doesn't need love. You guys aren't offering her love anyways! Short little meaningless kisses are nothing. She's not even ready for it yet! I've seen inside of her and she knows that love is precious."  
  
Nick screamed, "Shut up Carhistomon! As my Digimon you will ssssshhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuttt UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Carhistomon was hurt and replied, "Yes."  
  
Tonanomon saw that there was tears coming from his eyes and said, "Don't cry, he's just in a bad mood." Carhistomon stopped crying.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jackie went into a state of shock and completely stopped talking. Jay hardly noticed it and went on to comfort Rika. He asked Rika why Rich had been hitting her. "I don't want to talk about it," was her only reply.  
  
The group walked through the woods and noticed the time. It was 8:30, only 30 more minutes till they all met again. "I hope we find Katie and Joey," Jay said quietly. He had told Rika the whole story by the time that they walked in front of Golonomon's castle. "It wouldn't hurt just to walk in for a minute," said Rika pulling on Jay.  
  
They walked over to the open gate. Jay banged on the door loudly, but no one heard him. They were about to leave as Katie opened the door. Joey came out behind her. Katie said, "Hey Jackie."  
  
Katie stood in the door and everyone was speachless. "HI?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HI, AFTER YOU SNEAK OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? HOW COULD YOU?" Jackie said, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Katie smiled and said "Well, you wouldn't understand." Jackie got very agrivated with Katie and started to chase after her in the house. Joey looked at Jay and said, "Hi Jay!''  
  
Joey looked next to him and said, "Who's that?"  
  
"Thats Rika, a friend of mine."  
  
"Hey, Rika," said Joey with a very polite voice. She plainly said, "Hi."  
  
They walked in, and by that time Jackie was sitting down huffing and puffing, and like wise for Katie. "I will get you later," they growled at each other.  
  
"Hey, Rika?" said Jay.  
  
"What?" she said in reply.  
  
"Why is your digivice diffrent from ours?" he said, with a curious tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh, right, I was supposed to tell you guys about that. It must have slipped my mind. Jedi told me a lot of stuff, you know. Its different because mine is upgraded. Come on, I will upgrade yours. Hold up you digivice to mine."  
  
"Digitial upgrade!" screamed Rika.  
  
With that, Jays Digivice started to change, and his crest came off his neck, going into Terenamon's. His digivice changed into oval, and had room for a card to be slid through it. "Jay, do you see where the card goes? Thats were you put this card through. Its how you Digimodify. It makes your Digimon's attack stronger, and now your Digimon can Digi-Volve to the Ultimate and Mega-Stage on there own," Rika handed Jay a card, as well as the rest of the group. Each card had the picture of their crest on it, and Rika again asked another person to hold up their Digivice.  
  
She finished up with the group and it was 8:45. "We have to go back to camp now!" said Jackie. "I told everyone we would be back by 9:00! We better run..."  
  
Joey and Katie were reluctant to leave the castle, but they soon did. The group was traveling at a fast pace, when out of no where, Nick and Scott walked out of the woods into the clearing.  
  
Nick screamed, "YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MINE! AHHHHHHH! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!" He lunged toward Scott and punched him. Jackie saw this and a tear came to her eye. Her body shivered and she started to run. The memories were starting to come back to her now of her childhood, but she pushed them into the back of her mind.  
  
Thoughts of pain ran through her mind as she tripped over a tree branch. She landed so that her face was scratched. As a young girl she could remember being in this same position, looking down and seeing the scrapes and bruises on her knees... what were they from again? Once more, she pushed it into the back of her mind.  
  
Blood gushed down her leg and she saw the figure of a man coming. She closed her eyes and dropped down to her knees. Her hands were folded, and if you bent into her near, you could hear her whispering:  
  
As I am young,  
  
I will grow old,  
  
I remember the things  
  
I have always been told.  
  
I fear the pain  
  
I cannot lie.  
  
I thought that they  
  
wanted me to die.  
  
I heard the screams  
  
coming from their rooms.  
  
I rushed to see  
  
Their life wounds.  
  
I look at my knees,  
  
a gash here and there.  
  
I pray to you, God,  
  
please be fair.  
  
I'm so confused,  
  
I'm looking for safety.  
  
I look to you, God,  
  
and it all goes away... well, most of it, maybe...  
  
Watch over me,  
  
in times of need.  
  
This day is good,  
  
the pleasure I did heed.  
  
Jackie broke off and the man grabbed her. Her mind boggled with disbelief and she didn't get a chance to figure out who it was. He pressed her up against the tree and put his lips to hers. "Your coming with me," he said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott had collapsed and the group went running to him. Nick looked at him and said, "You loser, get up and fight. Thats nothing. I could have beat the shit out of you."  
  
Katie screamed at Nick, "Quit being so selfish! You could have killed him!"  
  
Nick walked away and sat in the grass. They all made a fuss over Scott, who in the end was fine. After about thrity minutes of waiting for Jackie to return, Seadramon attacked them. Seadramon was Rich's Digimon. Rich came out of the woods. Magically he changed forms to DarkRain. DarkRain was sort of like the Digital Emperor... only worse.  
  
DarkRain was carrying Jackie in his arms. Obviously she was out cold. Carefully he set her down and whispered, "I'll be back, my princess."  
  
"SEADRAMON! DIGI-VOLVE TO! Ultradark Seadramon!" his voice rang out. Joey said outloud, "I guess that little Nootomon guy is good for something besides scaring me. NOOTOMON! DIGI-VOLVE TO! Tonnalomon!"  
  
DNA Digivolving took place right there, as Scott also had Tonanomon Digi- Volve. They colided to make Tontomon. Tontomon hit Ultradark Seadramon with its Ebony Lightning. Ultradark Seadramon just laughed and hit Tontomon with Crashing Arrows. This drained Ultradark Seadramon and he was soon out of breath. One more hit with the Ebony Lightening did him in and he was beaten. DarkRain jumped up and down, "YOU STUPID-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DIGIMON!" Ultradark Seadramon was degrated down to Seadramon once more, and DarkRain kicked him. DarkRain went into the woods.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He picked up his princess and again changed back to his original form-- Rich. He put his hand to her forhead and she woke up. "Rich...?" Jackie questioningly whispered.  
  
Jackie was terrified. She politely asked her boyfriend to set her down. He was much obliged to, since he could only carry her for so long. Passion set in onto Rich and he fiercely kissed Jackie and pulled away. "Angel..." Rich started, "I don't want you going back to them... at least for a little bit. I want you to be my girl. Its time to get more comfortable. Where do you wish to go?"  
  
Jackie felt his hands unbottoning her pants. He ran his rough hand down farther. "What we have is supposed to be right here... let me... go further..."  
  
She haulted to a stop. "Take me back to my friends," she demanded.  
  
"But princess, angel, darling, I want you to experience the time of your life. I would like to show you what you're missing."  
  
Again, Jackie protested. She ran from him, but he tackled her. He hit her vicously, kissed her lips, and told her that if she ran again, he might kill her. He pulled out a knife and said that if she didn't want his love, then she shouldn't have been his girlfriend.  
  
She tried to run again, but this time Rich threw a knife at her. She collapsed to the ground and he took the knife out of her. Jackie was unconscience. He raped this poor corpse... none the less than of his lover... his girlfriend.  
  
I shall close this scene with the fact that Jackie bled to death.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott, Joey, Nick, and Jay had been kept over due to the fact that their Digimon 


End file.
